Body Heat
by Idinaya
Summary: "Now you listen to me, I don't like this idea any more than you do, but right now we're trapped together in your office and unable to leave. So you better start taking off your clothes now, because I don't want to die in here, and especially not with you."
1. Chapter 1

So basically, Emma and Regina are trapped in Regina's office and they have to spend the night there. No kinky purposes, only cuddles :) (Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.)

* * *

"What could be so important that you felt the need to call me _on my day off_ when I was about to go on a camping trip?" Emma asked in annoyance as she entered Regina's office and ungracefully dropped her camping supplies on the floor next to the fireplace.

The Mayor gave Emma a disapproving look from behind the desk as she watched how the blonde made a mess of her office.

"Your budget report which was due _two weeks ago_?" She replied coldly. "And must I remind you it was _you_ who made your cell phone available just in case you were needed?"

"But it was my day off!" Emma whined. "Ruby and I were going to go the woods and Mary M—"

"The woods?" The brunette laughed. "Ms. Swan I don't know if you've noticed but it's not exactly the weather for a camping trip."

Just as Regina stopped speaking the sound of a loud thunder echoed around the room and Emma rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't so bad this morning." The blonde said as she sat in front of the Mayor. "Must've been you and your witchcraft, always trying to ruin my day."

"Well excuse me for reminding you of your duties, Sheriff. And my 'witchcraft', as you call it, had nothing to do with the storm." Regina said. "Maybe it was just the universe telling you you should get off your butt and do your job properly."

They stared at each other defiantly for a couple of minutes before Emma broke the silence.

"Let's just get this over with so I can get the hell out of here." the blonde hissed.

"And for once we agree." Regina gave her a fake smile as she started taking out the needed paperwork.

-.-.-.-.-

An hour later when they were finally done the storm had gotten worse. The lightings were striking every five minutes and it also had started snowing, even though they were in the middle of April.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emma muttered to herself as she stood by the window, contemplating the streets filled with snow and rain.

"Perfect weather for a camping trip, now isn't it?" Regina quipped as she finished stacking the now finished paperwork in her drawer.

"You're so funny." Emma groaned as she plumped herself on the couch next to the nearly extinguished fireplace.

"Sure, just make yourself at home." Regina rolled her eyes and gave the blonde a disapproving look. "I thought you wanted to leave as soon as possible."

"Well I obviously can't drive with this storm." Emma pointed. "And it's not like I'm eager to go back to my apartment to do nothing_._"

"So you'd rather stay here and annoy me to no end?"

"I didn't even say anything to annoy you!"

"Oh, I know. But you probably will."

Emma huffed as she lay back down on the couch and rubbed her temples, thinking this might be a long night.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Two more hours passed and the power had gone out, the fireplace being the only source of light in the large office. Emma was distracted playing Angry Birds on her phone and Regina was sitting at the opposite end of the couch as far away as possible from her.

Emma was muttering things to herself as she played, making the brunette give her a sideways eyeroll as she tucked her legs under her.

"We're stuck here without power and you're wasting your battery playing stupid games?" The brunette hissed.

"It's better than talking to you apparently." Emma said without even looking at Regina.

"I was trying to say you should save your battery in case there's an emergency!"

"Don't you have a phone too?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then what's the problem?" Emma smirked, finally looking up from her phone.

Regina sighed tiredly and buried her face in her hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This place is getting freaking cold." Emma groaned as she rubbed her arms energetically.

"Well that fireplace certainly wasn't going to last forever."

The two women were pretty much in the dark as they spoke. Luckily Emma carried a flashlight in her backpack that gave them some light at least to see where they were walking.

The storm hadn't gotten any better and Regina was starting to grow frustrated. Luckily, Henry was spending the night at a friend's, so she had one less thing to worry about. Still, that didn't ease the frustration of being stuck in her office unable to leave, with Emma Swan of all people.

"Shit, I have no signal." Emma muttered after failing when she tried to give Mary Margaret a call.

"Me neither." Regina groaned when she tried to do the same with her friend Kathryn.

"Welp, looks like we're gonna have to spend the night here." Emma sighed as she sat on the couch once again.

Regina crossed her arms and sat on the armrest next to Emma, the proximity not bothering her that much this time.

"We have no blankets. We're going to freeze." Regina said quietly, more to herself than to Emma as she shivered at the thought.

Emma nodded, trying not to show herself terrified by the idea, even if she kind of was. Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb lit on top of her head when an idea came to her.

"I brought my sleeping bag." She said as she turned to look up at the brunette.

"Well thank you for letting me know I'll have to sleep on the couch." Regina snarled as she looked away from the blonde.

"No, no, listen. It's almost big enough for two people. We could sleep in it together and that way we would keep ourselves warm." Emma said as she stood up, convinced it was the most brilliant idea.

"Excuse me—?"

"It works! I learned back in Boston that two people can keep warm by sharing body heat when it's cold. It wouldn't be the most comfortable position, but—"

"Ms. Swan." Regina interrupted her, raising her hand in front of her. "If you honestly think I'm going to fall for that crap just so you would have the chance to get in bed with me—"

"Actually, it's a sleeping b—"

"I'd happily sleep on the couch if that meant being as far away from— Ms. Swan, what the _hell _are you doing?!" Regina exclaimed as she witnessed the blonde pulling her sweater and t-shirt over her head.

"It works better if it's skin to skin." Emma said as she started kicking off her knee high boots." If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right."

"Are you _deaf_?" I _said_ I wasn't going to—"

"Now you listen to me." Emma cut Regina off dangerously. "I don't like this idea any more than you do, but right now we're trapped _together _in _your _office and unable to leave. So you better start taking off your clothes now, because I don't want to die in here, and especially not with _you_."

Regina stared at Emma in silence, perplexed by the sudden outburst. She lowered her gaze to the floor, trying to hide the look of hurt in her eyes. Not that she cared about what the Sheriff really thought about her, of course not, but it still hurt hearing it.

Emma felt a pawn of guilt in her chest when she noticed how her words had affected the brunette but she kept quiet, not wanting to screw it up even more.

Regina reluctantly started unbuttoning her white shirt as she kicked off her heels and unzipped her pencil skirt, letting it pool around her ankles. Emma's sideways glance didn't go unnoticed by her and she smirked to herself, forgetting how upset she was for a second.

The two women were now standing half naked in front of each other, the older woman hugging her sides tightly and avoiding the blonde's eyes.

"Ms. Swan are you planning on staring all night or are you actually going to do something?"

It wasn't until Regina spoke that Emma realized she'd been staring for at least 2 full minutes. She quickly started unrolling the sleeping bag next to the now extinguished fireplace and slipped in, making herself small so she'd leave some space for Regina, who remained still standing next to Emma's head, looking down at her expectantly.

"Unless you want to freeze to death I'd suggest you get in here now." Emma said looking up at Regina. "The fireplace kept it warm."

Regina hesitated, looking down at the blonde suspiciously, but she complied and sat on the floor, slipping her legs into the sleeping bag first and then the rest of her body, ending up next to Emma with their bodies pressing slightly against each other.

Emma swallowed nervously, finding the proximity with the brunette quite distracting. She silently prayed the other woman wouldn't slap her as she slowly wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, but before she could do anything else the brunette jumped.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Regina yelled in a whisper, trying to squirm away from the blonde and failing due to the sleeping bag keeping her in place.

"We have to share the heat, Regina, otherwise this won't work." Emma said tiredly as she rolled her eyes, beating herself up for thinking the other woman would agree to this.

"I should've known this was just an excuse to try to get in my pants." Regina said, ignoring the blonde.

"Regina, I swear this is not—"

"No, you don't get to speak!" Regina said firmly, her breath hitting the blonde's lips. "This was as stupid idea."

Regina tried to get out, only to be stopped by Emma who was holding her forearm firmly.

"If you spend the night out there, there's a very high possibility you'll die of hypothermia. If you stay we'll keep warm until the storm clears and we'll be able to get out of here safely in the morning." Emma said calmly, trying to ease the other woman.

The brunette looked down at her hesitantly, but she didn't move.

"I _promise _I won't try anything on you." The blonde said quietly, looking at Regina seriously.

It took her a few seconds, but the brunette sighed tiredly and slipped next to the blonde again, trying to avoid her gaze; which wasn't an easy task considering they were only inches away from each other.

"So, how does this work?" Regina asked quietly, clearly annoyed that the blonde had managed to convince her.

"Wrap your arms around me. Yeah, like that." Emma said as Regina slowly rounded her waist with her arms and she mimicked her actions, laying her palms flat on the brunette's back.

"Your hands are freezing!" Regina protested, slightly jumping at Emma's touch.

"Well, it _is _freezing in here." Emma defended. "And it's not like your hands are irradiating warmth into my body either."

Regina huffed but she remained still, actually enjoying Emma's proximity, to her surprise. Although, she wasn't sure if it was due to the warmth she was providing her, or if she was actually _enjoying_ having Emma this close. She shooed the thought away and sighed against the blonde's skin, resting her chin on her shoulder

"You okay? Are you cold?" Emma asked quietly as she started rubbing Regina's arm trying to warm it up.

"I'm fine Ms. Swan, thank you." The other woman said flatly, but without her usual snarky tone, Emma noticed.

"What's on your mind? You seem thoughtful." Emma broke the silence after a few minutes.

"You can't _see_ me, Ms. Swan, we're in the dark." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can _feel_ something's on your mind. What is it?"

"That's none of your business."

"Aw, come on. If we're gonna spend the night together we could at least talk about something." Emma suggested.

"Or maybe we could just go to _sleep_." Regina replied annoyed. "That was the point of all of this."

"Gosh, you're so boring."

"Or maybe you're just annoying."

"Goodnight Regina."

Emma repositioned herself and lay on her back with her arms still wrapped firmly around Regina. She pulled the other woman down with her so that she would be snuggled closely against her side and shut her eyes tightly, tired of arguing with the woman pressed up against her.

Regina wanted to protest against that new position but she kept quiet, actually finding her new placement quite comfortable. She sighed deeply as she rested her head on the crook of the blonde's neck and draped an arm across her stomach, already feeling sleep coming to her.

"Do you think we'll be able to get out of here?" Regina asked suddenly in a small voice

"Hopefully the storm will stop in the morning. We'll be okay." Emma whispered reassuringly, and soon a smug grin formed on her lips. "Why, Madame Mayor, are you scared?"

"Of course not." Regina replied quickly. "I'm just trying not to contemplate the possibility of being stuck here with you forever."

Emma chuckled and decided to leave the conversation there.

Eventually they both fell asleep safely in each other's arms and slept peacefully without trouble. The only time Emma woke up was when she felt Regina shivering slightly against her. She pulled the brunette closer to her side and started rubbing her arms and back up and down, trying to make the shivering cease. After about five minutes she succeeded and the older woman settled down in her embrace again. Emma smiled to herself when she felt Regina tightening her grip on her, almost as if she didn't want Emma to let go. The blonde took advantage of Regina's state of sleep and combed her fingers through her short brown locks, making the other woman drift off completely once again.

They slept comfortably through the rest of the night until the light of the sun broke through the window, making Emma blink a few times before opening her eyes. She looked down at Regina, who was still asleep, and noticed how the brunette had moved so now her head was resting against Emma's heart. She looked so peaceful, so calm, so… beautiful. She didn't look like the usual Regina. Except for the beautiful part, Emma thought. She always looked beautiful, even when she was being a snarky bitch.

"Mmm…"

Regina started moving in the blonde's embrace, struggling to stretch her limbs which somehow ended up tangled with the blonde's.

"Morning, Your Majesty." Emma whispered mockingly, smiling down at the older woman.

"What time is it?" Regina mumbled without opening her eyes.

"A little after seven." Emma answered looking down at her watch, chuckling when the brunette made no attempt to move from her position. "Comfy?"

"Pretty." The other answered nonchalantly as she hugged Emma closer to herself.

"I can see that. Slept well?" Emma asked, daring to brush a hair away from Regina's face.

"Better than I expected. I'm surprised you didn't kick me."

"I think you wouldn't have noticed if I kicked you." Emma laughed. "You looked _quite_ asleep."

"Were you _watching_ me, Ms. Swan?"

But it was true. Regina was the kind of person that tends to toss and turn in bed, but last night she hadn't even stirred. Emma provided her some kind of safety that she hadn't felt in a while.

"Not really. I just kinda noticed." Emma shrugged.

"If you say so…" Regina leaned up on her elbows a little bit to look around them. The room had stayed the same way they left it last night, the flashlight next to them and their clothes scattered on the floor. "Shouldn't someone have come looking for us already?"

"I dunno. It's kinda early, maybe they're still sleep—"

"Emma? Regina? Are you guys he—? OH MY GOD."

Mary Margaret's voice echoed around Regina's office all of sudden as she burst through the door, followed closely by David and Ruby, who were looking at the two women on the floor in shock.

Emma struggled to turn around in the sleeping bag so she could look at her three friends, awkwardly trying to hide hers and Regina's naked forms from their view at the same time.

"Guys, I _swear _this is not what it looks like." Were the only words Emma managed to let out, feeling her cheeks quickly turning crimson red.

"Good morning Ms. Blanchard." Regina smiled smugly at the pixie haired brunette from behind the blonde's shoulder, as if being half naked next to her nemesis was the most usual thing in the world.

The three people looked from Emma to Regina without knowing what to say. They stood there in shock until David broke the silence, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"We're glad you guys are okay. We've been worried about you." He said. "We'll wait for you outside so you guys can, uh, make yourselves decent."

The three people exited the room, still kind of shaken. Mary Margaret looked over her shoulder a couple of times to double check what she just saw, making sure she _actually_ just saw Regina Mills and Emma Swan lying half naked next to each other.

"Well, that was awkward." Emma said when they were out of sight and she lay back down, looking up at Regina expectantly.

"Personally I found that quite amusing." The other woman said as she rested her weight on her elbow, smiling down at Emma.

"You just like finding excuses to torture Mary Margaret." The blonde chuckled as she started slipping out of the sleeping bag.

"She did look quite surprised." Regina shrugged nonchalantly as she mimicked the Emma's actions and went to retrieve her clothes from the floor.

"Well, it _does_ look like we spent the night doing more than just sleeping." Emma muttered while she put her jeans back on.

"Please, I know better than to have sex at my own office, Ms. Swan." Regina rolled her eyes as she slipped on her black stilettos. "There are plenty of better places."

"Does that mean you'd have sex with me elsewhere?" Emma suggested, raising a questioning eyebrow at the brunette.

"I didn't say that."

"But you meant it."

"Don't flatter yourself, Sheriff."

"You didn't answer my question." Emma pointed.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, staring at each other intently. Regina opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again, smirking at the blonde as she brushed past her to retrieve her purse from the couch and head to the exit door.

"I would consider it." Regina smirked over her shoulder and turned to leave quickly, leaving the blonde standing alone with the biggest grin on her face.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When they were finally out of the building, Mary Margaret, James and Ruby were waiting for them by James' truck. A small figure ran from behind them towards the two women and hugged them by the waist at the same time.

"Where were you two last night?!" Henry asked when he finally pulled away, looking up at his moms. "I tried to call you both from Jeremy's house and you guys weren't home. I was really worried."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. We had to spend the night at the office." Regina explained as she ran a hand through Henry's messy hair.

"Together?" He asked in confusion, thinking it was almost impossible for his moms to be in the same room let alone spend the night together in the same place.

"Yeah, kid. Together." Emma answered, kissing the top of his head. "Why don't you go wait in the Bug while I talk to your mom? We can go to Granny's to get a milkshake later."

"Milkshakes!" He yelled in glee as he ran back to the Bug, forgetting the subject quickly and leaving the two women alone again.

"Do you want me to drop him off by six?" Emma looked at Regina.

"Sounds good." The brunette answered. "Don't give him too much sugar though, it gets him all worked up."

"Got it. See you later, Regina." Emma nodded politely at her and turned to leave, but was stopped by the brunette calling for her.

"Ms. Swan…?"

"Yeah?" Emma looked at her expectantly.

"Would you like to, uh, join us for dinner tonight?" Regina asked hesitantly.

Emma took a few seconds to process what Regina had just asked her. She had never allowed her to stay for dinner at the mansion before. Emma answered quickly before the brunette could change her mind.

"I, uh, sure." Emma blurted out.

"Don't be late." Regina said as she took a few steps towards Emma to peck her on the cheek and turned to walk back to her car, giggling quietly.

Emma stood there with her mouth slightly agape. Did Regina just kiss her? Well, they _did_ spend the night snuggled against each other but that was something she wasn't expecting. _That_ and the dinner invitation. She spin on her heels and walked towards the yellow bug shaking her head in disbelief, but with the biggest smile spread across her face.

Ruby, who had been watching the two women interact while waiting for Emma by the Bug, approached the blonde and nudged her playfully.

"So… you and the Mayor huh?" The young brunette smirked.

"Shut up, Rubes."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :D


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! You're all awesome :D I actually wasn't planning on continuing this but I left it open just in case something came up. And since a lot of you wanted to see how that dinner went, I wrote another chapter :) I hope you like it!

(Again, all mistakes are mine.)

* * *

Emma stood awkwardly in Regina's porch at 7 pm after knocking on the white door three times. She had dropped Henry off an hour ago and went back to her apartment to get ready for her… date? Should she even call it a date? No, it wasn't a date. It was just a friendly dinner invitation from her son's adoptive mother who also happened to be the Mayor of this town, and who also happened to have spent the previous night snuggled against her side refusing to let go. Of course it wasn't a date.

But if it wasn't a date, why was she holding a bouquet of red roses? And why was her heart beating so fast against her chest?

"Man up, Swan. This is nothing!" Emma said to herself in a hushed voice.

For a second Emma thought about running to her Bug and going back home, tell Regina she had an emergency and she just had to leave… But before she could make a single move, the large white door opened, revealing a smiling Regina dressed in a dark blue dress.

"Ms. Swan." The Mayor greeted her, the genuine smile never leaving her face. "I'm surprised you're not late."

The fact that Regina always found a moment to make her usual sarcastic comments made Emma laugh. Although, she noticed that this time she wasn't trying to humiliate her or make fun of her. It was more in a playful way, one Emma didn't know existed in Regina.

"Well, you _did _specifically tell me not to be late, so…" Emma shrugged. She noticed Regina looking down at the bouquet in her hand and quickly held it up in front of her, handing it to the brunette. "These, uh… These are for you."

Regina took it and held it close to her face, taking in the scent of the red roses.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." Regina said looking up at Emma. She took the chance to _actually_ look at the blonde. She was wearing an emerald green loose shirt, with her usual blue jeans and knee high boots. And of course, that _hideous_ red jacket. Did she ever take it off? She couldn't bring herself to make a snarky comment about Emma's outfit, because even if it wasn't a combination she would choose, she found the blonde looked beautiful in it; with her curls and her green eyes, and…

"Are you planning on staring all night, Madame Mayor, or are we actually going to have dinner?" Emma smirked, noticing the brunette checking her out in a not so subtle way.

Emma's voice snapped Regina out of her bubble and she shook her head, unable to believe she had been staring for so long. This was _nothing_ like her.

"I, uh, sorry. Sure, let's go inside." She mumbled as she open the door wider for Emma to come in.

Just as they stepped in, Henry's small form appeared upstairs and he came down running, crashing into Emma and hugging her tightly by the waist.

"Hey kid!" The blonde said as she ruffled Henry's hair and leaned down to place a loving kiss on his forehead.

"I'll go get dinner ready." Regina announced, squeezing Emma's arm before disappearing into the kitchen.

Once they were alone, Henry pulled away from Emma and looked up at her seriously

"So, are you dating my mom now?" He asked in a hushed voice, not wanting Regina to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Emma stared at him with wide eyes and thought for a second before answering. Was it really that obvious?

"I, uh… No, I mean. I don't think I am." She blurted out, not even sure that was an accurate answer. "W-why do you ask?"

"Don't lie to me." He said sternly, looking an awful lot like his brunette mom. "I've seen the way you look at each other. Especially after last night. What the hell happened between you two in the office?"

Emma just assumed it was a rhetorical question –even though it probably wasn't— so she didn't answer directly, not wanting to give her eleven year old son the details about her night with Regina.

"Look, kid, your mom and I… I'm not really sure what's going on, but we're trying to take this thing slow." She sighed, not even sure if what she and Regina had was even a _thing_.

"But you like her." Henry insisted, trying to get Emma to say out loud what she had been feeling for Regina since... well, since she met her.

"Kinda, yeah." She mumbled, running a hand through her blonde curls. "But I don't know if she likes me back." She added quietly.

"Don't worry, she does." Henry smiled knowingly.

"And how do you know that?" Emma arched an eyebrow.

"I dunno. I just know." The boy shrugged. "She just seemed happier today. And she wouldn't stop talking about you since you dropped me off. She had this weird smile on her face and… I don't know, but it didn't seem like her."

Emma contemplated the possibility of Regina actually liking her back, but it just seemed ridiculous to her. Was she even into girls? She definitely seemed to be last night. But what if it's just a casual thing? Regina was known to be a professional flirt; maybe she was just messing with the blonde when she said she'd have sex with her. Regina had never had an actual relationship apart from Graham, but even that was a completely different story…

Just in time, Regina called from the dining room saying dinner was ready. Emma left her jacket on the coat rack and headed to the dining room with Henry glued to her side, eager to see the interaction between his two moms.

-.-.-.-.-.

Dinner went on nicely. Regina had made lasagna -_surprise!_- and they ordered ice cream for dessert after Henry had said 'please' for ten minutes straight until he convinced Regina (not without a little help from Emma, of course.).

Surprisingly, Henry had avoided the Emma-Regina subject during the first part of the evening. He had instead dedicated his attention to observe them while they chatted, noticing the loving glances and the secretive smiles. He smiled to himself, actually happy to see his moms getting along. He didn't care if they were actually together or not; it was nice not seeing them screaming at each other like a divorced couple for once.

Emma was relieved her son hadn't mentioned the subject at dinner. She would rather have a chat with the older woman in private, and because she wouldn't want to experience yet another awkward situation in front of her.

"Henry, go finish your homework and then get ready for bed." Regina commanded him as she stood up to gather the plates.

Emma was quick to stand up to help Regina, but she was stopped by the brunette who held up her hand indicating her to sit down.

"But Mooom…" Henry whined, not wanting to leave just yet.

"No buts, kid." Emma stepped in. "You had enough fun today. And you have school tomorrow so you better get your butt upstairs now."

Henry muttered a 'whatever' under his breath and approached Emma to give her a kiss on the cheek before heading to his bedroom.

After washing and drying the dishes (which Emma had _insisted_ on helping the brunette with) the two women moved to Regina's studio to share a drink by the fireplace.

"Thank you." Regina said after she handed Emma a glass of apple cider and sat next to her on the couch. "For what you said to Henry, I mean. You seem to be the only one he listens to lately."

"He's just growing up. He's going to be a pain in the ass for the next few years, so get used to it." Emma smiled reassuringly.

Regina smiled back and nodded, finding the blonde's words actually putting her mind at ease. She didn't know how or why Emma Swan was having such an effect on her, but she wasn't complaining. At least not for now.

"Today he asked me if we were together." Emma said, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

Regina just stared at her blankly. Of course Henry would notice; he was a smart kid, after all. But still, she didn't know if she was ready to admit her true feelings for the woman sitting next to her.

"And what did you tell him?" Regina asked.

"I told him that I didn't know." The blonde shrugged as she took a sip of her drink.

Emma's answer surprised Regina. She was expecting her to say something like 'no way' or 'that kid is crazy', but the blonde seemed like she was totally serious.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The brunette inquired.

"I mean that I don't _know_, Regina." Emma repeated, rolling her eyes. "I always thought you hated me with a burning passion until yesterday, but now—"

"I've never hated you." Regina rushed to say. "I mean, you _are_ a pain in the ass, that I can't deny, but I could never bring myself to hate you."

And now it was Emma's turn to be surprised. Her superpower told her that Regina was indeed telling the truth. Although, she could never be fully sure…

"You had all the reasons to hate me." Emma reasoned. "But if you truly didn't, you disguised it pretty well…"

Regina chuckled under her breath, staring down at her hands.

"If I truly hated you, I wouldn't have invited you for dinner, Ms. Swan." She said in a small voice.

"Then why did you?" Emma insisted.

"Why are you so eager to know? Do you think I just wanted to trick you into eating poisoned lasagna?" The Mayor quipped. "I can be nice when I want to, Ms. Swan. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not made of pure evil."

"But this was not about being nice to me or not." Emma said. "You invited me for a reason."

"And this is the moment when I start regretting this decision…" Regina sighed as she stood up for a refill.

"You have feelings for me."

Emma's words made Regina stop dead in her tracks. She hugged her sides protectively, something she did whenever she was in a complicated situation.

"What makes you think that?" She asked without turning around to look at the blonde.

"Well, you seemed pretty into me last night." Emma said with a hint of cockiness. "Y'know, with all the cuddling and stuff."

"We did _not_ cuddle." Regina defended, turning around quickly.

"Then what was it? Just sleeping _super_ close against each other?" Emma smirked.

Regina just huffed and crossed her arms tightly, avoiding Emma's gaze.

"So what if I have feelings for you?" The brunette said, feeling her cheeks turning red. "Will you go around town telling everyone the _Mayor_ is in love with the Sheriff so you can torture me for a couple of weeks?"

"No." Emma said simply, standing up and taking a few steps towards the brunette. "If you admitted that you had feelings for me, you'd be giving me permission to do something."

Regina eyed Emma suspiciously as she stepped closer, her eyes betraying her and going from her eyes to her lips, and back to the green orbs again.

"To do what?"

Emma didn't even need to answer that question. She took another step towards the brunette, now just inches away from her. She hesitantly raised a hand and brushed a strand of hair away from Regina's face, tucking it behind her ear. She took a deep breath and slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against Regina's. She left them there for a few seconds, without making a single move. She wanted to _feel_ the brunette, but she also needed her permission and she knew Regina would slap her and kick her out of her house if she made the wrong move.

Regina didn't know how to react. Should she kiss her back? Should she push her away and tell her to leave? That would be a very Regina thing to do. But this was different, this was _Emma_ kissing her lips, the woman she had _oh_ so desired the previous night when she had her arms wrapped around her torso. Hell, the woman she desired since the mine incident when they were only a breath away from each other. She remembered how much she wanted to just close the gap and kiss those lips, feel them against her mouth. And now that she finally had the blonde where she wanted her, she was having second thoughts?

'_Jesus Christ, Regina, just make out with her for God's sake!'_

Regina listened to the small voice in the back of her head and opened her mouth slightly, taking the blonde's lower lip between hers, sucking gently. She raised a shaky hand and cupped Emma's cheek, stroking softly with her thumb.

After taking Regina's move as a sign of approval, and a little shocked she wasn't pushed away, Emma grabbed the brunette by the waist and pulled her closer to her, their bodies molding perfectly against each other, as if that was the only place they were meant to be.

"Do you know for how long I've wanted to do this?" Emma breathed against Regina's lips when she pulled away, her hand buried in the brunette's short locks and the other one holding her in place close to her body.

"Do you know how long _I've_ wanted to do this?" Regina asked huskily as she crashed her lips against Emma's once again, walking towards her until Emma's back collided against the wall.

"Then why didn't you do it sooner?" Emma inquired when Regina abandoned her mouth to start placing kisses along her jaw.

"I don't usually go around kissing people just because I want to, Ms. Swan." Regina replied against Emma's skin.

"I wouldn't have complained if you did so, to be honest." Emma admitted nonchalantly.

"Oh, I know that, dear." Regina chuckled. "But that doesn't change anything. I'm still the Mayor and you're still the Sheriff."

"And who cares? It's not like people are going to find out." Emma whispered, looking directly into Regina's eyes.

"Eventually, they will." Regina sighed, resting her forehead against Emma's. "We're not pretty good at hiding things, are we? Henry already noticed."

"Yeah, but the kid's smart." Said Emma. "And _you_ are the obvious one. He told me you couldn't shut up about me after I left today."

Emma smirked triumphantly when she noticed Regina's cheeks turning red.

"I believe I already told you not to flatter yourself, _Ms. Swan_," Regina husked into Emma's ear, sliding her own leg between Emma's thighs and making her whimper quietly. "I haven't confessed my love for you yet

"Don't Ms. Swan me now. You said you _liked_ me." Emma argued, trying not to let Regina distract her as she put pressure between her legs. "And _yet_? What does that mean, huh?"

"It means shut up and kiss me." The brunette said as she leaned in to kiss Emma again.

"And if I don't?" said Emma, stopping Regina just in time by putting two fingers against her red lips.

"If you don't I'm not going to propose taking _this_ to my bedroom and I'm going to ask you to leave."

Emma gasped dramatically, putting a hand where her heart was.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Wanna bet?"

The two women fell silent and stared at each other defiantly. Emma knew Regina would do as she said if she kept pushing her buttons, just for the sake of torturing Emma; but at the same time she _knew_ the brunette wouldn't miss a chance like this, especially in the position they were right now.

"How about we call a truce and continue this upstairs in peace?" Emma proposed.

"Eager, are we?" Regina smirked.

"Hard not to be when you have me pinned against the wall with your knee between my legs."

"I have to keep you in place somehow." Regina shrugged.

"Are we going to go upstairs or not?" Emma asked impatiently.

"I said we would if you kissed me, but since you haven't—"

Before she could finish Emma's mouth was on hers again, attacking it hungrily, tasting every corner of Regina's mouth with her tongue. The blonde made a quick move and switched their positions, so now Regina was the one pinned against the wall.

"So," Emma started, her breath hitting the older woman's lips. "do you still want to kick me out or can we resume our activities in your bedroom?"

Regina licked her lips nervously, trying to maintain her regal posture despite the short distance between herself and the blonde.

"Let's get on with it, _dear_."

* * *

I'm planning on making this a three shot. I guess you all know what's gonna happen in the next chapter right ;) Please review if you have the time *u* it keeps me going. Tell me what you think of this one and drop me some ideas for the next chapter if you want. I really appreciate it! :D xxx


	3. Chapter 3

And finally... the last chapter! :D Sorry it took a while, I've struggling to write the smutty part plus stuff got in the way and y'know. Anyway, here it is. I hope you like it! :DD

_**[N**__**ow rated M]**_

* * *

The two women were in Regina's room in a matter of seconds after Emma practically carried Regina up the stairs. They were careful not to make too much noise as they ran past Henry's bedroom, giggling like two sneaky teenagers.

Just as they closed the door Emma attacked Regina's mouth hungrily, using her hands to unzip her blue dress and pull it over her head. The brunette didn't stay behind and started working the buttons of Emma's jeans with shaky hands, feeling the adrenaline taking over her.

"Nervous, Madame Mayor?" Emma mocked as she lowered herself to suck on Regina's pulse point, earning a loud moan from the brunette, who grabbed Emma by the back of her neck, encouraging her to kiss.

"This isn't the best time for, _ugh_, small talk, Ms. Swan!" Regina hissed as she arched her neck to give the blonde more space.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Emma smirked as she kissed the brunette's lips once again and started unclasping her bra, taking it off and tossing it away next to the dress.

The blonde let go of Regina for a second to pull her own shirt over her head and struggled to kick off her boots and jeans, damning herself for choosing skinnies tonight of all nights.

Emma grabbed Regina by the waist and turned her around, leading her to the mattress and pushing her on top of it, their mouths never separating. She ran her hands over Regina's bare stomach, sending a shiver down the older woman's spine as she squeezed one of her breasts, taking her nipple between her fingers and pinching it gently

Regina arched into Emma's touch, encouraging her to pinch, to touch, to squeeze. She buried her hand in blonde locks as the other woman started placing wet kisses on her pulse point. The pool between Regina's legs was growing by the second, but one thing Regina Mills didn't do was beg, and she wasn't going to beg Emma Swan of all people.

Damn that blonde and her mind reading abilities. Just as Regina felt her arousal growing, Emma let go of her breast and used her now free hand to cup the brunette through her soaked underwear without warning, making her open her mouth in a silent moan and instinctively thrust her front into Emma's hand.

Emma smirked to herself when she noticed the effect she was having on the brunette. She decided to tease her for a while, make her pay for all the times she had pissed her off in the past. She didn't know what Regina would do to her later, but she decided she was going to take the risk anyway. Emma slowly rubbed her middle finger against Regina's throbbing clit, making the older woman bite her lip almost drawing blood. Regina just kept arching her back into Emma's touch, trying to give her _the_ sign, and growing frustrated when the blonde didn't comply with her wishes.

The brunette had enough and grabbed a handful of Emma's hair, pulling it slightly in protest. Her action earned an annoyed 'ouch!' from the blonde, who grabbed the hand that was pulling at her hair and pinned it next to Regina's head, looking down at the other woman warningly. The brunette managed to give Emma a defiant glare despite the teasing finger that was rubbing at her clit just a few floors down. Their mouths collided almost instantly, both of them turned on by the other's challenging gaze. Emma let go of Regina's wrist to bring her hand to the brunette's cheek, stroking it tenderly. Regina whimpered quietly against the kiss as she put a hand on Emma's lower back and buried her face on the blonde's neck.

Emma knew that she couldn't keep teasing Regina for much longer if she wanted payback, so she yanked the brunette's panties down her legs and entered her with one finger, her thumb pressing against the other woman's clit as she rocked herself into Emma's hand.

"Ugh…" was all Regina managed to say as she held onto the headboard of the bed.

Emma watched in awe as Regina's features changed every time she slipped another finger inside her. The brunette's walls slowly started clenching around Emma's fingers, and Emma knew she was close. Regina buried her hand deep into Emma's hair as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Emma, p-please…" Regina muttered against Emma's ear, her tone begging for release.

The blonde pressed a kiss to Regina's hair before nodding and thrusting hard and deep one last time. Regina moaned a little too loudly as she arched her body frantically into Emma's hand. She came undone with a quiet cry, her body falling onto the mattress as she panted heavily.

Emma waited until Regina came down from the high of her orgasm, brushing some of the brunette's locks away from her face and tucking them behind her ear. She removed her fingers, still buried deep inside the other woman, and directed them to her mouth, sucking them clean. Regina watched as she did so with hungry eyes, totally turned on by the action. Emma leaned down and thrust her tongue into Regina's mouth without permission, exploring the corners of the older woman's mouth.

Regina moaned against the kiss as she tasted herself in Emma's mouth. She dragged her nails down Emma's back and moved her hands to the blonde's upper front, using them to massage Emma's breasts, which were still covered by her bra. She received a moan from the blonde in response, who deepened the kiss and brought a hand up to caress Regina's cheek lovingly. The older woman shoved Emma gently, making her fall back on the pillow. She crawled to straddle her hips and leant down to whisper in her ear, sending a shiver down Emma's spine.

"My turn."

Emma swallowed nervously and she watched Regina kiss down her neck until she reached the middle section of her bra. The brunette dragged her hands across Emma's stomach to her back where she unclasped it, tossing it aside and releasing, the blonde's perfect rounded breasts. Her mouth was now dangerously close to Emma's nipples; pink, swollen and begging for attention.

"Regina…" Emma breathed, looking down at the brunette with half open eyes.

Regina understood immediately and wrapped her mouth around one of Emma's nipples and sucked gently, using her other hand to pinch the unattended one. She lowered her free hand down Emma's stomach and she reached the thin lace fabric of her panties, pulling them down the blonde's legs. She kept a hand on Emma's breast as she started lowering herself until her mouth was just above the other woman's heated center. Emma automatically lifted her legs and placed them above the brunette's shoulders, preventing her from moving. Regina held onto her legs as she started kissing the inside of her thighs, placing soft, wet kisses on the delicate skin.

Emma shook in anticipation as Regina started getting closer to her throbbing center, making the brunette smirk against her skin. She wanted to tease the blonde, just like she did just a couple of minutes ago, so she made sure to make the voyage through Emma's thighs painfully slow.

"Regina." Emma repeated firmly as she gripped the sheets tightly, sensing the other woman's intentions.

Emma sounded serious this time. Regina knew the blonde wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, so she made one last act of teasing and blew softly against Emma's bundle of nerves before taking it fully into her mouth. She started sucking gently, sending vibrations through her body when she moaned at the blonde's taste. Emma tried her best not to scream as her eyes went over the back of her head, the pleasure Regina was giving her taking over her whole body. The older woman kept sending vibrations through Emma's center, making it even harder for the blonde to remain silent. She continued sucking on Emma's clit as she slowly lifted a hand to slide two fingers inside her all at once.

"Fuck, Regina." Emma panted with her eyes shut as she gripped the back of the brunette's head to keep her in place.

"You already did that, dear." Regina smirked as she placed a soft kiss on the blonde's inner thigh before dedicating her attention back to her clit, maintaining a steady rhythm as she thrust her fingers deeper inside her. Emma let out a breathy laugh despite the feeling of her orgasm approaching.

Regina felt Emma's walls clenching around her fingers after she slid a third one and started thrusting energetically. She continued spoiling Emma's heated center with her tongue at the same time, making the blonde see stars.

"'Gina…" Emma muttered breathlessly. "So close…"

Regina increased the speed on her hand as she pushed herself up until she was face to face with Emma. She used her thumb to press on her clit, thrusting her fingers in and out in a fast pace. She could hear Emma's quiet whimpers beneath her, and she watched the blonde as her orgasm approached, lowering herself to whisper in her ear.

"Come for me."

Just as Regina spoke, Emma's body shivered violently against her hand and she arched her back into the brunette's body. Emma almost let out a loud cry, but the brunette caught her mouth in hers just in time to stop her from screaming. The blonde kissed her back eagerly as she rocked herself against Regina's fingers, her walls closing tightly against them.

The brunette held Emma while she slowly came down from the high of her orgasm. The blonde laid back down on the pillow panting heavily, her hair plastered against her forehead, damp with sweat.

"Jesus Christ, woman." Was all Emma managed to say when she finally opened her eyes to look up at the brunette beauty staring down at her. "That was hell of a payback."

Regina smiled softly as she leaned down to press a sweet kiss to the blonde's temple, making Emma shut her tired eyes and sigh contentedly. Regina didn't say a word as she placed herself behind Emma, pulling the sheets over them and wrapping her arms firmly around the blonde's waist. She rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder as she traced lazy circles on her stomach and kissed her shoulder blade.

Emma smiled to herself when she felt the brunette spooning her from behind. She grabbed the hand that was caressing her stomach and brought her up to her lips, kissing it softly before wrapping it in her own and pulling it against her chest, just where her heart was.

"I don't want this to be a one night stand." Emma said quietly, afraid that if she said it too loud it would ruin the sweet moment between the two of them. "I don't want us to just forget this in the morning and go on with our lives like nothing happened between us."

Regina didn't seem like she regretted this, but Emma wasn't able to tell what would happen the next morning. She hadn't forgotten the heart to heart conversation they had earlier that night, but they also had had a few drinks and she knew Regina's mood swings all too well. She didn't want to wake up to someone who would look at her like a stranger.

"I don't want that either." Regina whispered, squeezing Emma's hand gently in reassurance.

Emma turned around in Regina's arms until she was facing her.

"Are you serious?" Emma whispered against the brunette's lips in disbelief.

"Emma, I told you that I had _feelings _for you." Regina rolled her eyes, letting out a soft smile. "I wasn't drunk. I wasn't just trying to get into your pants. I was being honest, and you know that's not something I usually do. So yes, I _am_ serious."

Emma grinned widely as she grabbed Regina's face with both hands and placed a long, loving kiss on her lips. The brunette smiled against Emma's mouth and buried her hand in her blonde locks, pulling the other woman even closer to her.

"So... you could say I'm your _girlfriend_ now?" Emma said when she pulled away, looking at the brunette expectantly.

"I guess you could say so." Regina said, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink that didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"Well then if I'm gonna be your girlfriend you'll have to be the little spoon." Emma stated with a serious look on her face.

"What?" Regina frowned.

"You're tinier than me. I feel like I'm being held by a chihuahua."

"I beg your _pardon_?" The brunette raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Just turn around, Regina. It will be comfier for both of us."

"I might be your _girlfriend_ now, Ms. Swan, but if you honestly think—"

Before Regina could protest again Emma caught her mouth in a kiss and shoved the brunette until she was giving her back to her. Emma took the chance to wrap her arms firmly around Regina's torso, making the brunette huff, but she didn't protest.

"Much better." Emma said before pressing a kiss to Regina's hair.

"You're unbelievable." Regina sighed as she settled herself against the blonde's front and shut her eyes.

"And you like me just that way." Emma smiled and rested her chin on Regina's shoulder comfortably before shutting her eyes. "Goodnight, 'Gina."

The two women started drifting off to sleep, closely snuggled against each other. The warmth of Emma's body lulled Regina to sleep, reminding her of the first night they had slept together in her office.

Just before Regina was completely out, Emma's sleepy voice broke the silence again.

"By the way, you're a lovely chihuahua."

.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Henry practically threw himself at Emma when he saw her having breakfast in the kitchen with his brunette mom.

The two women had woken up an hour ago tangled in each other's embrace. It was the best sleep they had had in a while. It took Regina a good 10 minutes to get Emma out of bed, the blonde insisting on sleeping _'five more minutes, 'Ginaaa' _with her face buried deep into Regina's neck. After taking a shower together –one that obviously involved some sexy times— Regina lent Emma the blue shirt Henry had sneaked for her some time ago, in hopes for her son not finding out his blonde mom had spent the night at their house. Regina knew Henry already suspected about their relationship, but she didn't want to make it even more obvious for the boy, trying to avoid questions and awkward moments between them.

Despite Regina's efforts, the shirt didn't fool him for a second. Henry was young, but he wasn't stupid. Again, he decided not to comment on it, but he wanted to play with them for a bit, so he asked Emma about it:

"Did you spend the night here?" Henry inquired as he sat next to her and poured some cereal into his bowl.

Regina sent Emma a warning look as she quietly sipped on her coffee.

"Uh, no, kid. I got here just a bit ago." Emma nodded.

"What for? Did you forget something?" Henry asked again, playing the innocent-ten-year-old-boy part perfectly.

"I, er…"

"She came to take you to school." Regina stepped in, seeing Emma struggling to find a good excuse.

"Oh… really?" Henry looked up at his brunette mother curiously. He actually hadn't been expecting that answer. "Why?"

"I'm running a little late for work and Em— _Ms. Swan_ was available." Regina smiled. "So hurry up and finish your breakfast so you can go get your things and she'll drop you on her way to work."

Henry nodded energetically and dipped the last spoonful of cereal into his mouth before heading upstairs to get his backpack, completely oblivious to his previous truth game. He knew his time with Emma was always limited, and he didn't want to miss any second of it, especially when his mother seemed to be in a good mood.

Emma chuckled as she watched him leave so quickly. She walked over to Regina, who was leaning over the counter, and wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning closer to place a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Thank you for saving me there." Emma said quietly.

"You're welcome." Regina smiled, turning her head to peck the blonde's cheek. "We can't keep it from him forever, though. He'll have to know at some point."

"He probably knows already. " Emma shrugged, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"He _suspects_, he doesn't know." Regina clarified.

"Whatever. We already acted like a divorced couple, I don't think he'll oppose to us being an _actual_ couple." Emma grinned as she poked Regina's sides, making the brunette chuckle and try to wriggle away from her grasp. Emma made a quick move and turned Regina around, placing her hands on her hips to keep her in place.

"I'll see you later, _Madame Mayor_?" Emma smiled as she pressed herself to the brunette's front.

"I'll be waiting." Regina smiled before she circled the blonde's neck and pressed a soft, loving kiss to her lips.

Henry grinned from his hiding spot in the foyer where he had been watching his moms the whole time since he came down from his bedroom. Maybe Regina wouldn't need to plan a special explanation to tell him about her relationship with Emma; the boy was young, but he knew what love looked like, and his moms seemed like they were very much in it.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story since the beginning! I know it might not seem like much compared to other stories but it really meant a lot to me :') Don't forget to tell me what you think about this one! xxx


End file.
